Anchor devices, such as roof anchors, are commonly used as anchorage points for fall protection safety systems while performing roof construction or repair. Fall protection safety systems include many types of fall arrest and restraint equipment. For fall arrest purposes, the user dons a full body safety harness and connects to the roof anchor with a suitable type of connecting system such as an energy absorbing lanyard or a self-retracting lifeline when there is a risk of a free fall occurring before the fall is arrested. For restraint purposes, the user dons a full body safety harness and connects to the roof anchor with a lanyard or other suitable restraint device to restrain or tether the user from reaching a hazard, such as the leading edge of the roof, when there is no risk of a vertical free fall. Roof anchors may be temporary or permanent.
Prior art roof anchors secured to a roof structure such as a truss tend to peel away from the roof proximate the fasteners when subjected to a fall at an angle other than straight down from the roof anchor. Therefore, it is desired to provide a roof anchor that does not peel away from the roof when subjected to the forces of a fall.